


【玛丽贝】裙下之臣

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, 奥特曼
Genre: Other, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 玛丽把白贝操了。履行在冷圈选手吐槽下面留言要写这对的承诺。
Relationships: Mother of Ultra/Ultraman Belial, 玛丽/贝利亚
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【玛丽贝】裙下之臣

“贝利亚？”玛丽回过头，见是来人是贝利亚，问道，“你的伤没问题了吗？”

贝利亚双臂环在胸前，从高处眺望着光之国，语气充满自信地说：“那当然，将来我贝利亚一定会不负众望成为光之国的领导者，到那一天你就……”

“好啊。”  
“诶？”

他懵了，看向笑吟吟的玛丽，桀骜不驯的脸上满是震惊。他不敢相信，她、她居然答应了？

那双柔软的手牵住了他的右手，与他十指相扣。一向痞里痞气的贝利亚居然害羞起来，脸上一片绯红，有些不知所措。玛丽倒是很坦然，脸上是一贯温柔的笑。  
她侧过头，语气轻快地问他：“哎呀，我是不是会错贝利亚的意了？本来还以为贝利亚是喜欢我的，但看这个反应，怎么不像是喜欢我的样子呀。”玛丽说的是置气话，但尾句都是上扬而调皮的。

贝利亚却当了真，连忙为自己正名，说：“我怎么可能不喜欢你啊！”

……

玛丽那弯弯的眉眼，看得贝利亚心都化了。她两步走到他面前，不再与他并肩，而是和他面对面，两手握住他的右手放在自己的胸前。银色的掌下就是那两个柔软的存在。玛丽这样直白地表达爱意，倒是让贝利亚不自在起来。

“玛丽你……”  
“贝利亚，其实我喜欢你很久了。你能来找我，还对我说这些，我真的好开心！我愿意的！”  
“我、我也是。”  
“我们今天就在一起吧，好吗？”

玛丽踮起脚，吻上了贝利亚的唇。如此主动的女孩子反倒让他有些无所适从，贝利亚被动地接受着对方的香舌钻进自己的口腔，觉得自己一个大男的应该主动些，便用左手环住玛丽的细腰，右手在那对白兔上抓了两把。

这是他藏在心里珍藏了好久的玛丽。

灵巧的香舌在他的口腔里挑逗，吸吻他的舌尖。贝利亚没想到这一天到来的时候，害羞的那个居然是他。不，不行，要拿出男人的气势来！他抱住玛丽的后脑，重舔重压着对方的舌，然后就听到了她的一声轻笑。

玛丽向前走几步，他就退几步，直到被对方推倒在地。她用胸脯压住贝利亚的胸膛，那纤细小巧的手在他的腿间摸索着。

这、这么主动的吗？那既然这样就让她主动一点好了……

贝利亚侧过头去，任由玛丽压着他在他身上摸来摸去。不知怎么，比起那个温柔的大和抚子式的玛丽，他更喜欢现在这样带点强势的他。他见到了她从未向人展示过的另一面，这给他一种“对玛丽来说，他是特别的，比肯还要特别”的感觉。

对奥特曼身体很熟悉的玛丽很快就打开了贝利亚的生殖腔，尺寸惊人的性器弹出来，被她握在手里。

“唔……”

玛丽一边揉着他的胸部，一边套弄他的性器。贝利亚稍微感觉有点不对劲，但是不讨厌。那灵巧的手开始时不时戳他的计时器了，他开始不自觉地挺动腰配合玛丽在他身下的动作。

“贝利亚还真是主动呀！”玛丽笑着说。

她说话时的热气扑在他的胸膛，贝利亚的脸更红了，雄性莫名其妙的胜负欲和好面子的天性让他又挺起胸来，一副男子汉要保护自己心爱女人的样子，说：“那、那当然了！你好好给我弄！”如果他的声音没有莫名其妙地软下来那就更有说服力了。

“好，我一定会让贝利亚舒服的。”

平时要强不服输的贝利亚现在的反应好可爱，脸红的像苹果一样，还在嘴硬，不知道一会儿他还能不能这样淡定呢？好好奇，好想看一看，但现在还有更重要的事情做，不然他会受伤的。玛丽这么想着，笑得更温柔了。

套弄的手开始加快速度，在感觉到对方的身体微微发抖时，玛丽用拇指在那顶端的小口轻轻扣了几下，贝利亚射出的白色液体便落在了她的手上。

“贝利亚要尝一尝自己的味道吗？”玛丽轻轻舔了一下自己手掌上的精液，伸到贝利亚面前，说，“贝利亚射出来的东西很美味呦~！”

怎么、怎么能这样？

但玛丽的表情不似作假。贝利亚看着玛丽的手掌上那些自己的东西，觉得有点恶心，但是他心爱的女人都尝了，还夸它美味……

贝利亚鬼使神差地就伸出舌尖在那上面舔了一下。

“都吃掉好啦，反正都是贝利亚身上的东西。”那个软糯的舌头舔在掌心上，搞得玛丽痒痒的，笑容愈发灿烂了。这笑让贝利亚看呆了。

她好美。

他好喜欢她。

既然她都这么说了，吃就吃吧。说的也是，反正是他射的。他用舌头把玛丽的手掌舔干净了，精液尽数吞进自己的肚子里。

“真乖。”玛丽轻轻拍了两下他的脸颊，俯身亲了他一口，以资鼓励。

贝利亚的大脑逐渐回过神来，刚才的湿吻让他晕晕乎乎，直到这个美人香吻落在他唇上，他才活过来。

他爱她，迫不及待地想得到她！

“玛丽，我爱你，我们直接进入正题吧！”贝利亚说着就要起身，被玛丽按下。

嗯？怎么她的力气这么大？

玛丽从容不迫地说：“别那么着急，贝利亚，不然你会受伤的。”

受伤？他受伤？贝利亚差点嗤笑出来。

玛丽真的想做吗？是不是在耍他？

贝利亚不满，自顾自在地说：“玛丽，如果你真的不想和我做，我可以等，等你愿意，你不用找这样蹩脚和拙劣的理由跟借口来骗——啊！”

玛丽的一根手指戳进了他性器下方的生殖腔里。

男性奥特曼的那处只是用来存在平时没反应的性器，性交时，性器勃起，从中弹出后，生殖腔就空了。倒也不是说不能承欢，只是容纳非勃起状态性器的生殖腔抽插起来有些困难。

即便男性，生殖腔被抽插也确实是有快感的，只是贝利亚从没那么做过，而且他非常看不起用这处爽快的其他男性奥特曼。明明是雄性，非要像那些个娘们一样被插才舒服，贱不贱？

但玛丽的手指戳的他太舒服了。在一些男女间的性事，也有男性会选择刺激这个地方以获得更大的快感。所以贝利亚并没有觉得有什么异样。既然玛丽喜欢，那就随她去吧！反正他一个大男人没必要在乎这些。

贝利亚想，女人就是要宠的，玛丽这样小猫儿似的女人更应该被他宠。

作为专业医生，玛丽很快就找到了贝利亚浅处的g点，只是在那处勾勾手指，便能让他舒服得两腿发抖。生殖腔里的液体越来越多了，玛丽又舔了一根手指进去。这么窄，这么紧，贝利亚一定从没用过这个地方。一会她要更小心一些。

玛丽的手指掠过一个个敏感点，对这种快感十分陌生的贝利亚想要合上腿，但她压住他的力气竟然这么大，他根本挣脱不开。性器再度挺立，下身处传来“叽咕叽咕”的水声，以及这样的玛丽，都给贝利亚一种非常强烈的不安全感。

随着手指落在体内某个被软肉覆盖的敏感点上的轻挠抓，贝利亚像过电一般浑身一抖射了出来，生殖腔里涌出一股热流。这感觉对他来说太陌生了，从来天不怕地不怕的贝利亚居然对自己女人的手指产生了一丝惧怕。

“啊啊啊！玛丽，快，别玩那里了，我们做吧！”

他催促道，然后听到她叹了一口气。

“贝利亚这么着急吗？好吧，既然你都这么要求了，那我就照做咯，我在上面好不好？”

“好好。”

反正传统体位还是女上位贝利亚都无所谓。通过生殖腔获得一次高潮后的他仰面躺在地上，眼神呆呆地望向天空，喘着粗气，胸膛不断起伏。

原来用生殖腔高潮是那样的感觉吗？其实……也还不错。如果玛丽在情事里喜欢这样的话，以后他可以陪她多来几次。

“好了，我要进去咯！”  
“嗯嗯。”

嗯？玛丽说要进去？不是该他进去吗？

感觉一个硕大的硬物抵在他胯间那条肉缝上蹭了蹭。贝利亚大惊失色，连忙向下看去，玛丽胯下的那个物件儿比他的还大。

“不、不是——啊啊啊啊！”

语无伦次的贝利亚什么也没说出来，尖叫着被迫接受了插进体内的硬物。他挣扎着，暗骂道：玛丽这娘们什么时候力气这么大的？那还让他去前线打仗干什么？！妈的！

“嘶——”

强烈的撕裂感自下体传来，感觉他整个人都被从中劈开了。贝利亚人生中头一次体验到欲哭无泪的感觉。他让一个娘们上了！一个比阴茎比他还大的娘们！还是被按在地上，掰开大腿，动都动不了！

靠。

紧致的穴口只是吞吃下顶端就跟艰难了。玛丽开始亲吻贝利亚的胸膛，舔他的计时器，用舌尖在那上面画圈。

“啊……”贝利亚嘴里发出他往日里最不屑的呻吟声，身子不那么紧绷了，连生殖腔也放松了不少。玛丽趁机忘了入了入，他又惊呼出声来，连忙捂上自己的嘴。

“贝利亚的脸好红，好可爱呀。”玛丽说。

“闭嘴吧！”贝利亚推了推她，发现根本推不动。还有什么能比和暗恋的妹子在一起之后要做爱了结果对方掏出来一根比自己还大的东西更悲催的事情？贝利亚在心里发誓，下次搞对象之前一定要先问清楚性向和性癖相关的问题。他气急败坏自暴自弃地说：“你要做就快点做吧！别磨磨蹭蹭的！我一大男的，又不是那些娘们！没那么容易被操坏！”

贝利亚总是这样。

玛丽摇摇头，觉得这次应该给他一点小教训。她挺腰，缓缓插入那个紧致的体腔。“嗯……”到底了，贝利亚闷哼一声，他被填满了，原来之前的那些床伴被他操的时候是这样的感觉。努力咬着嘴不让呻吟漏出一点，他才不想让玛丽看他的笑话。

这事也太丢人了，叫出来的话更丢人。

贝利亚的腿被她掰得极开。玛丽看了一眼那个吞下自己的粉嫩嫩的小肉穴，它正颤颤巍巍含着她的性器，一副可怜样。可她还有一少半仍在外面。

光之国医学常识：在动情的时候，生殖腔会变长，会变得富有弹性。

“都怪贝利亚太心急了呀！”

“什、什么？”

“你那里都没能完全吃下我。”玛丽说着轻轻顶了顶。

已经到最深处了，还要在往里吗？会被顶破的吧……玛丽开始挺腰抽插了。

“不、不！啊嗯……啊……啊……破了，破了！”贝利亚尖叫着，他头一次这样狼狈。作为强大的战士，他从不惧怕敌人，从不畏惧受伤，但那根快把他顶穿的性器真真切切地让他感到害怕。

过于紧的生殖腔为了自保开始分泌出大量的液体，浇在玛丽的肉柱上为她助力。她很有分寸，慢慢地，一点一点地把贝利亚的生殖腔操开操展。

“贝利亚，你做得很棒，你在慢慢接受它，再放松些！”就像哄那些不愿接受治疗的孩子一样，玛丽温柔地鼓励道。

“啊……呜啊……嗯呃……你不要再说了……啊……”贝利亚双手捂住自己的脸，不愿再面对玛丽。自己的内壁确实在与玛丽性器的摩擦中获得了巨大的快感，这比以前他上那些女人爽多了。玛丽的性器越来越深入，贝利亚的生殖腔一直保持在将破未破的状态，却生出诡异的痒意，这让它的主人相当崩溃也相当矛盾。一方面，贝利亚还没接受自己被一个女人操了的事实，另一方面，他的生殖腔内又痒得很，只能靠玛丽安抚。贝利亚的眼角溢出生理性泪水，他的手马上抹去了。妈的，现在他不光让女人操了，还被人家给操哭了。这要传出去，他要怎么混？肯知道了绝对会笑掉大牙！

贝利亚体内的软肉们尽职尽责地吸附玛丽的性器。很快，操着操着，玛丽就彻底把贝利亚的生殖腔操开了，全根都插了进去。

玛丽夸奖道：“你的身体比你想象中坚强得多。”

贝利亚蜷缩的身体也完全摊开了，别过头去不再看她，只是随着她缓慢的抽插发出小孩子一样的呻吟。玛丽完全知道他内心那些小九九，也不介意他这样冷淡回避的态度——毕竟他的小穴那么热情。

见他逐渐适应，玛丽便加快节奏。

生殖腔内升起的瘙痒随着玛丽的抽插消失了，取而代之的是沿着尾椎一路上窜到大脑的快感，大脑将这种感觉传递到全身，从头到脚，他的脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来。窄小的生殖腔完全被撑成了玛丽性器的形状。越来越快了。贝利亚的大腿开始不由自主地抽搐起来，他想逃，可玛丽察觉了他的意图，握住他的胯，开始冲刺起来。

贝利亚像暴风雨中飘在海上的一块木板孤苦无依，他抱住玛丽，像被他在性事里嘲笑过的女人一样呻吟、尖叫、哀嚎、求饶。

“玛丽……停、停下……姐姐！你是我姐姐！玛丽姐姐！哈、不要了……慢点……求你慢、慢一点……啊……嗯……我、我不行了……啊啊啊啊啊！”

终于，贝利亚浑身抽搐着高潮了，阴茎颤颤巍巍地射出乳白粘液，下身喷出一大堆液体，玛丽在他的体内射了出来，再缓缓将性器拔出。

战士的身体还在时不时抽两下，他的腿间被操开一个洞，那个可怜的小穴还在蠕动着把淫液和精液吐出来。

“啊……哈……啊……”经过窒息般快感的贝利亚不断喘息，贪婪地呼吸着空气中的氧气。刚刚头脑发昏，眼前一黑……感觉……差点、差点就死了。

回过神来的贝利亚看向跪坐在旁边，挂着温柔微笑的玛丽，如同见了鬼一样，拔腿就要跑。高潮后的身体根本站不稳，他狼狈不堪地跌坐在地上，玛丽从后面环住他的腰，手绕过他的阴茎，伸向下面那个合不拢的地方……

贝利亚回忆着他和玛丽的第一次，身下湿了一片。尽管他的身体早已适应了，但情感上对那险些被撑爆的体验还是心有余悸。

光屏上播放的是玛丽在地球上拍的广告。她踩着高跟鞋，穿着裙子，旋转跳跃做出性感的舞姿。

贝利亚一边自慰一边骂道：“妈的，你们是不知道她胯下那玩意儿有多大，搞得人多舒服。”


End file.
